You Belong With Me
by rodentz13
Summary: Harry and Hermione coincidentally moved in as neighbours in Godric Hollows after their triumph in the Second Wizarding War. Their houses were face to face which they made an inside joke of communicating with signs through the windows in their eir curtains were never closed so they could communicate whenever.


**Hi! This is a songfic of HARMONY! Yay! Smiley face! Sunshine! Rainbows! Uni— I apologize. Ahem, please enjoy. Er, I had to change some of the lyrics.**

 **-Lady R**

Harry and Hermione coincidentally moved in as neighbours in Godric Hollows after their triumph in the Second Wizarding War. Their houses were face to face which they made an inside joke of communicating with signs through the windows in their bedrooms.

You're on the phone with your boyfriend.

He's upset, he's going off about something that you said.

'Cause he doesn't get your humour like I do.

Their curtains were never closed so they could communicate whenever. Harry watched Hermione from his bed, she flopped onto her bed, talking into the phone with Ron... Her boyfriend.

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night.

I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like.

And he'll never know your stories like I do.

Harry growled in frustration, "I love her." He ruffled his hair, "Why can't she see?" Hermione yelled into her phone before throwing it into the wall. She glanced at Harry and closed the curtains for the first time. But he could visually see her sobbing.

But he wears no shirts,

I wear long robes.

He's Chudley Captain,

And I am an Auror.

The curtains swung open and she began drying her eyes. I raised up a sign, _ARE YOU OKAY?_ She blinked at me and raised another one, _OF COURSE_.

Frowning he replied, _I DON'T THINK SO._ She shook her head, _I'M FINE._

Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find,

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

 _WANNA GO OUT FOR A WALK?_ Hermione's sign said as Harry replied, _YES._

If you could see,

That I'm the one

who understands you.

Been here all a long.

So, why can't you see?

You belong with me,

You belong with me.

"So," Harry said as Hermione exited her house. "Wanna talk 'bout it?"

"Talk about what, Harry?" Hermione asked, "If it was about earlier, don't fret. Please don't, Harry. Me and Ron were just… Having an arguement. Just a petty argument."

"A petty argument?" Harry inquired, "Does petty arguments involve throwing your phone against the wall?" Hermione simply blushed.

Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans,

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.

Laughing on the bench thinking to myself,

"Hey, isn't this easy?"

Harry heard a small chuckle beside him and turned to see Hermione, it soon turned into a hearty laugh with him joining her.

And you've got a smile,

That could light up this whole town.

I haven't seen it in a while,

Since she brought you down.

A red open-roofed car sped across the road and stopped in front of them. "I'm sorry," Ron said to Hermione, gently sneering at Harry.

You say you're fine, I know you're better than that.

Hey, what are you doing with a girl like that?

"It's fine, Ron." Hermione cooed. Ron's sneer deepened as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her towards him to snog.

He wears sneakers,

I wear loafers.

He's Chudley Captain,

And I'm an Auror.

Dreaming 'bout that day

when you wake up and find

that what your looking for

was here the whole time.

"Let's go somewhere. Diagon Alley, how 'bout?" Ron said, "Everyone worships me, for I'm a war hero!"

"Harry was the one who saved us all," Hermione stated as Harry blushed. "He was the one who killed Lord Voldemort and was the one who sacrificed his life for all of us." Ron frowned.

"So?"

If you could see,

That I'm the one

who understands you.

Been here all a long.

So, why can't you see?

You belong with me,

You belong with me.

"Ron, stop being so self-centered." Hermione pleaded as Ron sneered at her.

"I am not self-centered. Nor vain, nor arrogant." Ron said, "You're just jealous that I am Harry's best mate."

"I was one of his friends too!" Hermione retorted, "Ask him yourself!" Ron glanced at Harry briefly before he sneered.

"'Friend', Hermione, that's what you said. I said 'Best Mate'." Ron said again.

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.

All this time how could you not know, baby?

You belong with me,

You belong with me.

"Harry's right here! You can't forget him!" Hermione scolded, pointing at Harry.

Ron glared at Harry, "Are you cheating with my girlfriend?"

"N-no…" Harry stuttered as Ron gave him a disbelieving look. "I'm not, really I'm not!"

"You lie," Ron snickered, "Potter, you're lying and it's horrible. You are, Potter, you are, aren't you?"

"Ron!" Hermione's cheeks grey rosy red as she fingered something in her pocket. "That's it, Ronald! I don't care anymore! I'm tired of your cockiness! Goodbye, Ronald Weasley!"

She spun her heal and left as Harry ran to catch up, leaving a gawking Ronald Weasley.

You belong with me.

Harry tapped Hermione on the back and passed her a note without talking. _I LOVE YOU_ , it said, making Hermione blush. She took out something from her pocket and handed it to him. _I LOVE YOU_ , it said.

Have you ever though just maybe

You belong with me?  
You belong with me.


End file.
